Prince Icestorm the IceWing
Prince Icestorm '''is a male, muscular yet slim and agile dragonet prince. He has a particularly whip-thin tail, and when he whacks dragons with it, it would cause extremely severe pain, like how you would feel if you were getting caned. His claws are particularly sharp for a Icewing and his frostbreath is more fatal than the rest. He is a student currently attending Jade Mountain Academy and part of the Copper Winglet. '''Description Prince Icestorm has sky blue scales fading into white, his underbelly white and his horns white. His long, jagged spines are a darker blue than his main scales, and his wing membrane is ice blue, same with the spines on his tail. He has striking blue eyes, the color of lapis lazuli (In Minecraft). He is muscular but slim, and he is extremely agile. His frostbreath creates cobalt blue ice on impact and he is a skilled ice sculptor, but nobody hires him because they don't take a dragon from the Second Circle seriously. His tail is narrowed to a whip-thin end and he is stunningly handsome. Personality Like his uncle Winter, Icestorm thinks that he is superior to all tribes, and is slightly arrogant, and he has a superiority complex. He is extremely loyal and thinks that if he wasn't an IceWing, he would die. He is aristocratic and thinks that only dragons in the First Circle would be respected, and does a lot of honorable tasks to get respect. He is afraid of failure and inferiority. Although he is cold on the outside, inside he has a warm heart as warm as a SkyWing with firescales' temperature. He is very kind to close kin and friends. History When Icestorm was born to Hailstorm and an unknown female, Winter suggested that he immediately join Jade Mountain Academy after he successfully joined the ranks of either the First or Second Circle on his seventh hatching day. Although Hailstorm agreed, his mate did not, causing the couple to argue and finally settle on his eighth hatching day. From day one, Icestorm was under immense pressure, getting pressurized by his mother to 'train harder', or 'you're going to disappoint us if you do not buck up' and things like that. Hailstorm was more comforting and empathetic, and often helped him in his harrowing tasks and assignments by Queen Snowfall to rise and claw up the ranks to the First or Second Circle. His mother's harsh words and the immense pressure and harrowing tasks combined to cause Icestorm to have a superiority complex. Relationships * Hailstorm: He loves his father very much for Hailstorm's empathy and assuring words. * His Mother: He hates her for her harsh words and brisk commands. * IceWings in general: He is proud to be an IceWing. * Copper Winglet: He believes that they are all inferior and he is superior, but eventually warms up to Galaxy. Trivia * Icestorm is a talented sculptor but nobody takes him seriously. * Icestorm may like Destiny. * Icestorm likes to procrastinate, a lot. * His zodiac sign is Cancer. Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+